


【卢扎主教】科洛雷多，哪个是你掉的扎特

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Kudos: 2





	【卢扎主教】科洛雷多，哪个是你掉的扎特

趁热打铁，一个沙雕段子

跳舞梗来自卢表con的repo

1，科洛雷多做恶梦了。

他梦见了上帝，和三个莫扎特。

敬爱的天父大人，拎着三只落汤鸡一样的扎特摆到了他眼前。

左边的个头最高，一绺毛从额头上晃下来，长手长脚却肢体不怎么协调的样子，骂骂咧咧喊着科洛雷多你个大蠢驴快把老子送回家。

中间的那个最矮，头发依然炸呼呼却是棕毛，淋了一身水也依然蹦蹦跳跳。

右边的却最安静，金棕色的妹妹头全被贴在了脸上，秀气的像个女孩子，长睫毛在白嫩的脸上投下一片小扇子样的阴影，他紧张的看了一眼科洛雷多，浑身冷的发抖，拉了拉自己的红色外套。

“豆扎特，糊扎特，卢扎特，哪个是你的？”

2，科洛雷多觉得这是上帝给他的重生机会。

忏悔着自己的谎言，科洛雷多脸不红心不跳的选了最右边。

主教把可怜兮兮的小美人抱回家。内心尖叫着世界上怎么会有这么可爱的扎特啊！

3，阿科眼看着地位崇高的主教大人愉快的给新换来的扎特洗澡铺床，惊吓的嘴巴里能塞下三只橘猫。

科洛雷多给小美人擦干了身体盖好被子，吻了吻他的额头。

“科洛雷多……”卢扎特睡眼惺忪的看着主教，冰凉的手从被子里伸出来拉住了他的衣角，一脸恋恋不舍的样子。

天父待我不薄。

4，科洛雷多想着，新来的扎特看上去那么文弱，淋了水之后可怜兮兮的样子谁见了都受不了，他一定是个安静又听话的音乐青年，一定能按时交稿……

没准自己还能翻身总受把歌唱。

5，科洛雷多走进莫扎特的琴房，看见卢扎特坐在钢琴前，穿着自己同款的红外套，修长的手指游走在黑白琴键上，配合窗外夕阳的滤镜，清冷温柔的仿佛天使下凡。

“写好了。”卢扎特把一摞谱子放在了桌子上。

科洛雷多过去一看，这肉啃肉的节奏，这欢快的音符，这是要我在早弥撒时蹦个迪吗？

“不行。”科洛雷多说“教堂音乐不需要你的个人风格，重写。”

随后转念一想，我是不是太严厉了，可别吓着新来的美人扎特。

“爱行不行，今天就这么多。”卢扎特甩了甩胳膊，手熟练的压在科洛雷多脖子后面，吻了他。

在主教看不到的地方，拉着卢扎特袖子要求他继续写谱的阿玛迪，被甩到了墙角。

6，科洛雷多一整天都坐立不安。

坐在椅子上屁股疼，老站着阿科又总进来关心他有没有事。

有事。

主教昨晚上被刚来时可怜兮兮，瘦高又文弱，看上去就温柔可人的卢扎特，操了个爽。

7，主教一个星期都没进卢扎特的琴房，但没办法，阿科自从跟卢扎特见过一面之后就拒绝再接触他，以辞职相威胁要求不管卢扎特任何事情。所以科洛雷多还得去要新谱子。

“我写了个舞曲。”不等科洛雷多反应过来，卢扎特弹钢琴的手指就扣住了科洛雷多的肩膀，嘴里哼哼着调子，抬起对方的手臂，示意对方往后退步。

“……你干嘛？”科洛雷多现在对这张美人脸的心理阴影那么大。

“跳舞。”

“……让我跳女步？”

“你一直都是。”

8，在科洛雷多被卢扎特带着跳舞，主教袍像小裙摆一样翻飞的时候。阿玛迪又不知从哪里冒出来，试图拿羽毛笔扎针取血。

笔被卢扎特揪过来折断往窗户外面一扔。

“嗯？”科洛雷多被美人音乐家撩的正晕乎，忽然发现对方手上奇怪的动作。

“没事。”说着卢扎特就吻上了主教，往琴房书柜上一压。

萨尔茨堡的夜晚依旧充满了生命大和谐。

9，“你的谱子。”卢扎特第一次主动来科洛雷多的办公室。

主教从山高的公文堆里抬起头，发现了一叠装订好的，整齐的乐谱，随后翻了两眼，正是科洛雷多需要的，庄严肃穆的教堂音乐。

科洛雷多抬头，看见卢扎特温柔的笑容，这暖洋洋又放松的神情让科洛雷多忍不住想要撸他的头毛。

于是科洛雷多就这么做了。

卢扎特走过办公桌，半跪在主教面前，拉着科洛雷多的手，顺着他柔软的金棕色发色和温热的脸颊一路向下，让对方撸了个够，最后把对方满是笔茧的手放在唇边亲吻。

科洛雷多才不会承认被人宠着挺开心的。

10，阿玛迪正式辞职了。

莫扎特的阴影？幼童模样的恶魔？

卢扎特左手扼住命运的喉咙，右手驱散天赋的阴霾。

这是我交手过的最凶的一届莫扎特，阿玛迪拎着小书包头也不回的走向天堂。

11，科洛雷多逛花园的时候偶然间听到扫地的女仆聊天。

“我们的主教大人对音乐家也太凶了。”

“对啊，沃尔夫冈是那么柔弱的一个少年，主教应该对他更温柔些。”

科洛雷多听的一肚子火，心说你爱豆沃尔夫冈莫扎特比我都能打。但他也只能任吃这个哑巴亏，毕竟他不能告诉所有人，这个切开黑的卢扎特是怎么在床上折腾他的。

12，科洛雷多忽然受到莫扎特派人送来的急信，信上说他被死神包围了。

主教大人赶紧带人去救，等到莫扎特家里的时候，发现卢扎特一副力拔山兮气盖世的样子站在客厅中间，白上衣被撕开了几道口子，露出底下比主教还可怕的腱子肉。

门口躺着一个穿黑西装的长金发，房顶上挂着穿同款制服的公主辫，还有卢扎特脚边，缩缩着一个盖着破洞纱巾的白毛。

卢扎特往主教的方向走了两步，摔倒在了科洛雷多怀里。秀气又凶恶的脸褶成一团，弹琴的手指沾满鲜血，抓着科洛雷多的头发，温柔的爱抚着。

“这……这怎么回事？！”科洛雷多派人去外面叫医生，却被卢扎特拦住了。

“莫扎特已被死神亲吻，命运的轨迹不会被凡人的努力所影响，他大限将……”白毛死神说。

卢扎特抓起地上的砖头就往死神那边扔，正中脑袋，白毛安静了。

“没事，我手下的军医……是最优秀的……没事的……”科洛雷多已经彻底失了分寸，他的黑色衣服上沾满了暗红色的血液，音乐家傲气神情下的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度变得苍白，扶在他后颈间的手一点点失去温度。

“老子……老子牛逼吗……希罗……好好的……活……”

13，莫扎特的葬礼结束之后，科洛雷多又见到了上帝。

拿破仑入侵，萨尔茨堡沦陷，当科洛雷多大主教的威名成为了石碑上一行凹陷，肉身没入棺椁，他的灵魂按照天父的旨意，穿上全黑的制服，成为了死神。

很久很久以后，他被派往维也纳的哈布斯堡王朝，回收王后伊丽莎白的灵魂。那是他第一次看到了抱着小猫的孩子，夕阳为他幼小的轮廓画上一层柔光，那少年文弱安静的仿佛天使下凡，蓝眼睛里却充满了坚定与反叛。

死神觉得这个孩子有些眼熟，但他记不起来了。

14，科洛雷多从噩梦中惊醒。

他的金发小天才还睡在旁边，长手长脚占了大半个床，瘦弱的腰露在被子外面，呼噜打的山响。

就在主教庆幸这一切不过是个梦的时候，他看到了坐在床边的卢扎特。

“平行世界你也跑不出老子的手掌心。”穿着科洛雷多情侣款红外套的卢扎特邪魅一笑。

门外忽然吵闹了起来，女仆和阿科踹人的声音此起彼伏，很快房间门被粗暴的打开，棕发矮个子糊扎特闯了进来，挂着吉他，嘴上吵嚷着我要留在维也纳，吵醒了床上的豆扎特。

科洛雷多觉得，噩梦才刚刚开始。

END


End file.
